


A date with River

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor in a suit and wavy hair, F/F, Yaz has a crush, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: It's the Doctor's wedding anniversary and she needs help getting ready for a date with her wife.Her companions are happy to help.





	A date with River

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! I am not opposed to begging for it lol 
> 
> I wrote this one half asleep so any mistakes are mine

It was an unusual lazy day in the TARDIS. The Doctor had woken up in a bit of a mood so her companions vowed silently to make her better in any way they could. The Doctor didn't want to travel – which was worrisome because she was always excited to travel – so they had compromised to play cards. Even the TARDIS looked gloomy. The ships lights were dim and every now and then it made a noise that sounded sad. Every time the Doctor only looked at the ceiling and sighed, murmuring a “I know”. The Doctor had refused to say anything about it though and Ryan just kept throwing the game in hopes of wiping the sad look on the Doctor's face. 

Suddenly the TARDIS lights all lighted up at once making the humans squint at the sudden light and the ship started making a frantic noise that had the Doctor out of her chair in a millisecond. “What is it, old girl?” She asked, running over to the console, companions in tow. 

The ship just turned a screen towards the Doctor. There was a message on the screen that made the Doctor gasp in delight. It said in cursive:

“Happy anniversary, sweetie! We should have a date, just us, no explosions or end of the universe situations. Meet me at seven.

You know who it is. 

xoxo” 

There was a coordinate at the bottom of the screen and what the companions thought was a place in time. The Doctor stood frozen looking at the screen for at least five minutes before she was literally shook from her thoughts by the TARDIS. “Right! I need to get ready.” She placed her hands on her hair and pulled. “Oh no, she haven't met me yet! What if she doesn't like me?” The TARDIS made an annoyed sound. “It could be possible, old girl! I'm not being ridiculous!” She shouted at the ceiling, the woman looked like she was on the verge of panicking which was odd because the Doctor NEVER panicked. 

“Doctor!” Yaz said firmly as she held the woman's upper arms and made the Doctor look at her. “Tell us how we can help you.” 

The Doctor inhaled deeply, centering herself. “Today is my wedding anniversary and my wife just asked me to a date. I haven't seen her in ages and definitely not with this face.” 

Yaz and the companions refrained from shouting “WHAT? YOU'RE MARRIED?” to her as she still looked frantic, but it was close. 

“Doc, she's your wife, she's still gonna love you no matter what.” Graham said wistfully. 

“Yeah, but I used to be a man.” The Doctor looked down at her body. “I'm definitely not a man anymore. I checked.” She nodded to herself and Yaz tried not to blush at the thought of the Doctor “checking”. 

“I'm sure it'll be fine.” Graham reassured her, even if he wasn't sure. 

“River is bisexual so I guess you're right.” She sighed in relieve. 

“So where's she taking you?” Ryan asked as the crisis was averted. 

“The coordinates point to a planet that is famous for its Aurora Borealis. Knowing River, she made a reservation in a really fancy restaurant for us to see. 

“Which means you cannot go out looking like this.” Yaz nodded in understanding. 

“What's wrong with how I look?” The Doctor asked, trying not to feel self conscious.

“Well, Doc your clothes don't exactly scream high end expensive fashion.” Graham said. 

“We did buy you this in a thrift store.” Ryan nodded. “Your outfit is great for exploring different planets but not for a wedding anniversary with your wife.” Ryan refrained from completing with - your wife that we had no idea existed. 

“And you need a gift for her!” Graham said. “You cannot go to an anniversary dinner without a gift.” 

“The last gift I gave her was a sonic screwdriver.” The Doctor suddenly looked sad again. 

“What about jewelry?” Yaz asked frantically trying to wipe that look from her friend's face. 

It made a difference since the Doctor smiled. “Any jewelry I give her she can steal one better, so I don't bother.” 

“We'll think of something.” Ryan said. He felt like he was bursting with questions but didn't want to pry. 

“Let's go pick something for you in the wardrobe room.” Yaz grabbed her hand and dragged her. Ryan and Graham followed. 

When they reached their destination, Yaz took the Doctor directly to the suits area since she was sure her friend was not the type of woman to be comfortable wearing a dress. Her guess was right when after a few minutes looking the Doctor zeroed in a dark navy three piece suit that fit her like a glove, hugging in all the right places. She wore a white shirt with it. Yaz felt herself melting to the ground when she saw the woman wearing it for the first time. The Doctor paired it with oxford black shoes and a pocket watch, letting the gold string show. She looked stunning but again that wasn't a new development, she always looked stunning. Yaz tried not to feel her heart break as she made the Doctor's makeup and hair. She decided to leave her hair wavy and applied a tiny amount of makeup, only increasing her gorgeous features. 

“You look great, Doc.” Graham said smiling as he placed a hand on Yaz shoulder, offering comfort and reassurance. 

“We just need to figure out a present now.” Ryan nodded to himself. “What does she like? Besides sonic screwdrivers and stolen jewelry.” 

The Doctor frowned. “She's into all sorts of weapons, which I abhor. She's an archaeologist and university professor. Most of all she loves adventures and trouble.” The Doctor smiled fondly and her companions could see how much she loved this woman. Then she widened her eyes in an eureka moment. “I have the perfect thing to give her!” 

 

Turned out the perfect thing was a picture. The Doctor explained it was River, her parents and the Doctor. They had numerous questions about why River's parents were younger than her but none of them had the courage to ask since it felt like a touchy subject. They focused on the Doctor in the picture though. Definitely male, with a big chin, inexistent eyebrows, suspenders, bow tie and fez. They were all laughing in the picture. It was a candid shot. The Doctor explained this was the Doctor that River had married and he was the one before the Scottish one. The companions almost felt their brains turning into a blue screen but by the end of it they sorta understood. It was still odd to think of their friend as a completely different looking person of another gender but it wasn't that hard to grasp. 

“Mate, you have nothing to worry about.” Ryan said. “If she was married to this one, she is gonna be thrilled about you.” 

“Oi!” The Doctor said in a mix of offended and flattered. They all laughed. 

The TARDIS made a noise and when they looked there was a picture frame on top of the console room. The picture frame was clear and made out of glass and had circular patterns all around it. The Doctor caressed her thumb against it and smiled. “Thanks, old girl. It's perfect.” The TARDIS hummed. “I guess I should go.” She said as she placed the picture inside the picture frame and put on the coordinates in the TARDIS console. 

“It's for the best, don't wanna be late.” Yaz said quietly. 

“I have a time machine, Yaz. I'm never late.” The Doctor huffed. 

“That is definitely not true!” Yaz bantered. 

“Yeah, remember when you said you were going to pick us up and only showed up two weeks later?” Ryan said. He was still a little bitter about that one. 

“Or the time that you forgot about us in the Bastille for three hours?” Graham raised an eyebrow. “It was just dumb luck that we did not end up in the guillotine.” 

“It wasn't my fault!” She grumbled. “The TARDIS was acting up.” The ship made an annoyed sound. “What do you mean I don't know how to drive?!” She yelled at the ceiling. 

“Doctor!” Yaz said, making her friend look at her. “Just go.” 

The Doctor sighed, realizing she was delaying it on purpose because she was nervous. She finished putting the coordinates on the TARDIS and soon they were in the time vortex, shaking around the ship. 

The TARDIS landed a minute later, safely and without a hitch causing the Doctor to huff. “You always behave when River is involved.” The ship remained silent this time. “Ok, off I go!” She picked up the picture frame and walked to the door. “Don't touch anything and don't wait up!” She called out from behind her shoulder. “If you hear some weird sounds, don't come looking.” Her companions groaned at mental images it gave them. 

The Doctor placed her hand on the TARDIS doorknob and hesitated. 

“Go get her, Doc.” Graham said with a smile. The Doctor looked at them and smiled back. 

“Thank you for your help, fam.” 

With that she was off and they all sighed, hoping she would have a great night since she deserved to be happy.


End file.
